


one more toast

by Anonymous



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Therapy, overall i want to say this is hopeful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-29 21:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20088898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Yamato and Sougo start a new chapter of their lives.





	one more toast

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the flashfic but i had to do this, the previous alcoholism is on yamato’s part and mostly just implied in the past but just to be safe. also this takes place post part 3 and has part 3 spoilers particularly for the two of them so tread with caution

The world is hazy and warm as Sougo falls onto Yamato’s shoulder. 

The type of vulnerability he’s demonstrating is something Yamato has never once in his life been comfortable receiving. His arms are always clumsy and drunk, staggering in holding others up even during the exceedingly rare times he was sober.

Sougo snuggles into his shoulder. Despite himself, he thinks that for a guy, his affection is incredibly cute, and without knowing it, and with the friendly ichor golden haze of the bar’s dim lighting, he feels that it’s right to pull him closer.

So he does. Sougo’s shoulder kicks into him more stable than loose, and before it, he’s fallen asleep too.

On the way home, they support each other’s steps even though they’re not that drunk—and Yamato, bidden by the moment somehow, confesses something.

”I’m going to that volunteer clinic tomorrow,” he says in a rush, and Sougo knows the one he means, because when they were undercover with Mitsuki, they were approached by a man with kind eyes who handed pamphlets for mental health screenings. “Y’know, just to check it out. Can’t say I can always run from my problems, even if you guys are all there to support me.”

A long pause. “I’m happy for you, Yamato-san. I’m glad. The dealings regarding your father… it must have affected you a lot.”

”It did. I don’t think I’ll forgive him, but my anger’s… fizzled out, somehow. Onii-san’s tired of being mad, and he’s tired of dealing with that baggage, too. That, plus the fact that none of you kids are trained therapists,” Yamato says with a smirk, “means that onii-san has to go to professionals like a real adult. So he’s asking if you want to come with.”

Sougo frowns, and it’s tinged with more sadness than he’d normally let himself show. Is it trust, Yamato thinks, or the easy vulnerability alcohol offers? He doesn’t want to laugh this off in the morning.

“Thank you for your concern, but I’ll be fine,” Sougo says.

Yamato continues. “It’s only if you want to, of course. I can’t make decisions for you, but this onii-san would like it if you would support him, even if you don’t go yourself. But he personally thinks you should try, too. You can back out at any time, you know.”

Sougo grips his hand tight.

”You’re right,” he admits. “It has been hard on me. On Tamaki-kun, too. I… think I’ll consider it. Thank you, Yamato-san.”

Yamato squeezes back. “No problem, Sou.”

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i know this is p ooc bc thy kin each other in having 5 million layers like onions but i frankly don’t care let them see therapists 2k19


End file.
